Technical Field
The present invention relates to flat solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs), and specifically relates to stack structures where separators, etc. are stacked.
Description of Related Art
Fuel cells are devices which can produce electricity by using a fuel. Fuel cells are broadly classified according to types of electrolytes, and include, for example, polymer electrolyte fuel cells (PEFCs) using a polymer thin film, such as resin, as the electrolyte, and solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs) using a solid oxide as the electrolyte. Among them, SOFCs are recently gaining a growing interest, since having high electrical efficiency.
The SOFCs include a flat type configured by stacking, together with separators and other elements, a plurality of flat cells each having an electrolyte sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. An oxidant gas, such as air or oxygen, and a fuel gas, such as hydrogen and carbon monoxide, are used as a fuel of the SOFCs.
For example, a PEFC is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-236612, and an SOFC is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-343376.